


Doubts

by MotleyMoose



Series: Supernatural Bits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, IT - Freeform, This was requested, have, have it, have this fluff, i do not know, there may be some slight cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Crowley expressed feelings.





	Doubts

“Hello, darling,” Crowley growled as he poured himself a drink. “Ye’ve been busy, I see.”

Having him suddenly appear out of thin air had been some getting use to, but now I stared at the demon king unphased. I had just gotten back from a hunt, I was covered in monster goo, and I was in no mood to deal with him. “What do you want, Crowley?” I spat, crossing my arms over my ribcage as I glared daggers at him. Dean had called dibs on the shower when we had gotten back to the bunker, so there was a good chance I was going to be without hot, or even lukewarm, water by the time he got finished.

Crowley looked taken aback. “What do _I_ want? Why, Y/N, can’t I visit without needing anything?” He smirked around his snifter. “But now that you mention it…”

I flopped into a chair, turning away from him as I unlaced my boots. “After that stunt you pulled in Greensburg, I’m surprised you would show your face here.” Tossing my boots under the kitchen table, I glanced over my shoulder at him. “Seriously, why are you here?”

Sighing, Crowley pulled out a chair from the table and sat, his glass clunking heavily onto the tabletop. “I know things haven’t been… well, the most couth, between us,” he said, gesturing mildly over his shoulder with a well-manicured hand. “And I know you Winchesters don’t trust me very well-”

“Damn straight,” I murmured.

 _Anyways_ ,” he continued. “There’s a… a spark between us.  I know you feel it, too, Y/N/N.” Crowley paused, running a thumb along the brim of the snifter as he dredged up the courage.

My face flushed, and I quickly looked down at the scratched tabletop, hoping he wouldn’t notice. It was true I had had feelings for Crowley since we had first met years ago, but I could never bring myself to act on those feelings. It almost felt… unnatural… given the business my family dealt in. Swallowing hard, I willed myself to look up at him. “Oh, do you now?” I said lamely. I couldn’t help it, smartass ran in the family.

“Yes,” Crowley smirked, gazing at me under his thick eyebrows. “And once your eldest brother vacates the shower, I will show you exactly what I mean.” He stood, draining his glass before holding out a hand to me. “Come, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Reluctantly, I took his hand and let him pull me up. “Fine, you win. But first, I want to get out of this sweater.”

Smiling slyly, Crowley touched the hem of my trashed sweater before replying, “The best thing about wearing a sweater is you don’t have to wear anything underneath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Can I request a Crowley one shot with the prompt "The best thing about wearing a sweater? You don't have to wear anything underneath."? ;) Thank you!
> 
> And I took me forever to get this done. I hope you like it, Nonnie! I'm so so sorry it took so long to complete!!!


End file.
